


Market Food

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Food, Food Poisoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: The crew eat alien food for the first time.





	Market Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TacticianLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticianLyra/gifts).



There was all kind of food around the market place. A lot smelled really good. There stands all over the place. As the group made their way down the market place it smells so good, some places had a good hearty smell, some had this wonderful barbeque and others had a sweetness to it. 

 

 

They kept walking as they looked around trying to figure out what to buy. They had the day off so most of them had ventured out to find something to eat. As they did Molly and Jordan heading out to a stand that smelled like meat. They walked overlooking all the kinds of food while Koji and Stand checked out another one. 

 

"Wow, look at this!" Molly grinned as she picked on something on a stick. "This looks good!" 

 

"I say!" Jorden picked up four more sticks of the meant. "We'll take these!" 

 

The alien said something as he took money before giving them back the change. Happy with what they got they hurried over to the other two to give them their sticks. 

 

"We got something as well," Koi held out small bowls that looked like they had popcorn balls in it but it was soft, almost like sweet breaks. "It tastes good, but I don't know what flavor it is," 

 

"I like this too, whatever it is," Stand took a bite out of the meat nodded as the flavor made him grin. "I'm gonna get me some more of this." 

 

"Hey look, they have drinks over there,e" Molly pointed to a place not far off. "Come on, let's check it out," 

 

They walked over each of them picking out an odd flavor, nothing bad but it just tasted off. They kept walking around picking out things around the market to eat until they each had a good pile. They found a table nearby so they set everything down passing this and that around to eat. 

 

They talked for a bit just some funny stories about things they did in the past until the food was about half done. Koji was the first to notice an odd ping in his stomach but he ignored it. He thought maybe he just had too many sweets so he took something to drink to get it down. 

 

The second to notice that there was a pain in their stomach was Jordan. As something bubbled up he patted his stomach just as a loud burp escaped his mouth. 

 

"Ew!" Molly laughed lightly shoving his shoulder. "Cover your mouth!" 

 

They all laughed as they kept eating until Molly stopped letting out a small groan as she held her stomach. It made an odd grauggle as it disagreed with her. She looked down at what she was eating. 

 

"Guess I don't like this," She laughed a little but frowned as her stomach gave a lurch. "Ugh, no more eating for me, guys, I think I'm gonna head back." 

 

"Come on, I'll walk you there," Jorden got up, he wasn't feeling too well either so he figured they both head back. "Let's get you back to base." 

 

"Thanks," Molly nodded, as she stood up. "See you two later," 

 

"Right, see you," 

 

"Bye," Koji looked own at the food. He fell down suddenly. "Hm..." 

 

"Something wrong?" Stan asked. "Koji, you okay?" 

 

"I think I miss home is all," Koji smiled a bit before it feels. "Maybe I should go back too." 

 

"Yeah, I ain't feel too great nither, come on," Standing up he stretched a little trying to clam his stomach from rumbling. "Let's go," 

 

\--

 

Back at the base, Molly was rolling around in her room. Her stomach hurt a lot. Not even the meds that she took wasn't helping. Rolling around as her stomach did flip flops she sat up groaning in pain. 

 

Sweat rolled down her face as a sudden lurch had her running off her bed and rushing to her bathroom. She bearly made it when she was vomited into the toilet as she saw stars. 

 

Once she was done she sat back gasping as a sound made her pause. She looked around listening realizing that she wasn't the only one throwing up. Holding her stomach she stood up going to the sink washing her mouth before looking around. 

 

More movement. 

 

What was going on?

 

Going towards the door she had to stomach before rushing back to the bathroom to throw up again and then she had to slam the door closed because she needed to use it now. 

 

\--

 

Medical aliens ran around trying to figure out what made the humans sick until one of them realized they had eaten food that wasn't compatible with the human system. 

 

One nurse had helped Molly to bed, gave her a shot to ease the urge to throw up everything since she had nothing left in his stomach. The others had the same thing as the doctor check them out slowly. 

 

Rick stood to watch over the four as another doctor gave him a paper explaining what humans could and couldn't eat on the planet. There was a lot of things they could eat and of course, the team happened to eat the things they couldn't Ah, the world was such irony. 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Jordan groaned. "We ate every single thing we can't have but nothing we can?" 

 

"Oh, that makes sense," Koji rolled over the pain still bothering him. "How much longer do we have to wait for it to leave." 

 

"I talked to the doctors," Rick said. "YO'll have to just wait until the rest is out of your systems so about two more days," 

 

"Kill me," Stand grumbled. "Now." 

 

"Ahh, I can't believe something so good, can make us so sick!" Molly closes her eyes. "Figures get's get sick the first day here," 

 

"Easy, now kids, just rest, and you'll be fine for the races," Rick picked up a paper. "And for later, this is what you can eat so just make sure to only eat from this list."


End file.
